


Between Volley and Football

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Childhood Ship, F/M, Friends to Crushes to Enemies to Crushes to Lovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Aki loves Football, but she also loves Volley. She also might love Kazemaru Ichirouta. And he might love her back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OwO What’s this?? Is this a childhood OTP for no other reason then me rewatching childhood anime?? HECK YEAH, BITCHES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazemaru finds out Kino's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens BEFORE episode 5

Kazemaru Ichirouta was in no way close to Kino Aki. They were friends, sure, but that was mostly because Kino supported the football team of Raimon, the team Kazemaru happened to be part of. So, yeah, they weren’t close.

“Volleyball, eh…?”

Which for sure explained why they were sitting on the bench near the gym, awkwardly trying not to stare at each other while the girl’s volleyball team trained after he found the girl training with them.

“Are you thinking of…?”

“No!”

The forcefulness of her answer startled him enough for him to lock eyes with her. It was  _weird._  They weren’t close, whatever she did outside helping the football team wasn’t his business. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit worried. Kino was one of the reasons the team could always go on, with her gentle care and contagious determination, always making sure they’d be able to go on no matter what. The team without her would be like the team without Endou. It’d make no sense, it’d feel like a void opened in the team and nothing would ever fill it.

“I love football and I love the team… But…” With a sigh, she turned to look at the team playing in front of them. “But I also love volley. I feel like flying when I play, and when I’m up there after a jump, hitting the ball, I feel like it’s where I should be.”

“I understand.” The girl looked at him again, and he smiled. “I love football, when I play it feels like the right thing to do, but my days as a runner have a special place in my heart.”

He truly could understand. Many times he caught himself wanting to forget everything and just  _run._  Just feel the ache on his legs, the pounding of his heart, the caress of the wind. Without having to worry about kicks or passes, just him and the course. He loved football and everything it gave him, but running would forever be something akin to first love. So, yeah, he could understand how the girl felt. What he couldn’t understand, though…

“Why hide it?”

“The others already have a lot to worry about, going to the Football Frontier and all that. I know they’d support me, but right now they can’t afford thinking of anything else.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Natsumi does, but that’s to be expected.”

And they were back to the awkward silence.

Would this be a good time to remind you that Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kino Aki weren’t close?

“Please, don’t tell them. I’ll do it eventually.”

Yet, somehow, Kazemaru now held one of Kino’s secrets.

_Great._

* * *

“Kazemaru, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Did something happen between you and Aki?”

Kazemaru may not be close to Kino, but he was close enough to Endou to know the goalie wouldn’t let go of the subject easily.

“She scolded me for overworking myself, you know how it is.”

“Ah, yeah, better be careful, you don’t wanna see her angry!”

He also knew Endou was quite gullible.

Meh, better for him.

The day after he found out their manager’s secret was a weird one where Kazemaru couldn’t even look at Kino without feeling awkward. He wasn’t the best with lying and holding secrets, specially other people’s secrets. So, yeah, it was  _awkward_. And Kino didn’t help his case, acting like nothing happened in the day before. In the end, all he managed was to look like a weirdo at the eyes of his team.

“Kazemaru?” He jumped a good five inches off the ground before turning to look directly at the cause of his awkwardness. “Can we talk?”

“…Sure.”

Taking advantage of the team’s short break and the distraction that the girls’ onigiris provided, Kino lead him to a more distant part of the court.

“Kazemaru, is my secret bothering you this much?”

“I didn’t tell!”

“I know, I know! I’m just worried. You’ve been out of it ever since…”

Curse her and her selflessness.

“If it’s bringing you so much trouble, I can tell them so you don’t have to keep it.”

_Curse her and her selflessness._

“No!” It was her turn to be startled in looking at him. He sighed, blinking slowly and letting the words form properly in his head. “Don’t. I’ll be fine, I was just surprised, it’s all.” Her furred brows told him she hadn’t stopped worrying. “Let’s make of it our secret.”

Kazemaru Ichirouta, just  _shut up_.

“Our secret?”

“I’ll support you.”

Where did  _that_ come from?!

“Eh?”

“You’re always supporting us in any way you can, I wanna return the favor. So, even though I understand very little of volley, if you need anything, you can ask me.”

Ah, so it comes from his own gratitude towards the team’s number one supporter. Cool motive, still awkward. But the smile he received made him strangely satisfied, like he did exactly what he should have done. He decided then and there that he really liked Kino Aki’s smile. Big and warm, shining with happiness. Made him want to see it more.

* * *

“Kazemaru, are you ok?!”

“Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry!” She wasn’t, if the loud laughter coming out of her mouth were anything to go by. “It’s just… You’re usually so gracious in your feet, being able to speed and dribble with ease, seeing you be so clumsy is funny.”

Blush painted the boy’s cheek as her comment settled in. Kino would forever be watching team Raimon, no one ever doubted that truth. But it was still embarrassing finding out how much she actually saw. Even more embarrassing knowing he just made a fool of himself. Sure, his thing was football, and while they did jump and such, specially for Special Abilities, football was an earth sport. A grounded sport played on the dirt and grass. Volley, though, volley was different. Volley happened in the skies, as higher as its players needed to go. They had to fly, they had to dominate the air.

Take Kino Aki as an example. She wasn’t all that skilled—still better than him, though—but she  _soared_ , like a fenix or an angel. Sometimes he had the impression wings actually came out of her back when she jumped. Hand extended, she reached the skies.

“Kazemaru?”

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he accepted the hand offered to him. Even through his frustration, Kazemaru could feel the burning determination melting his insides. He’d learn how to play at least the basics of volley, if only to prove Kino he could be gracious on the air too. Besides, her laughter was nicely welcomed, as it filled him with that giddy feeling of fun with a friend.

Kazemaru Ichirouta was in no way close to Kino Aki. But he could be.

He would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting closer~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens DURING episodes 5 and 6.

“Only Endou would think we’d able to come up with a new technique so suddenly.”

“I think you can.”

“You believe in us way too much, Kino.”

“If I don’t believe in you, who will?”

Kazemaru smiled. Again, team Raimon without the girl wouldn’t even exist. He looked up, seeing the sky change colors as the night approached. Usually, at that time, he’d be walking home with Endou and Goenji, but now he had a promise to fulfil. A nice girl to help. A friend to pay back. So he sat there, tired out of his mind from both football practice and Kino’s training, but oddly satisfied. His muscles were asking for a long rest and his hair for a good wash, but he didn’t care as he felt the girl sit besides him on the dirty ground of the park, shoulders brushing with his. He was at peace.

“You and Domon are pretty close, eh?”

“Childhood friends, we grew up together and did so many things together.”

“Like me and Endou, then.”

“I didn’t knew you two were childhood friends. Did he put you in weird situations when you were younger?”

“Are you looking for juicy gossip of our captain, miss manager?”

“Maybe~!” She threw him a cheek smile he reciprocated, finally turning to take a good look at his companion. Ichirouta wouldn’t lie, she was very pretty, sitting there with satisfied tiredness. She still had the round face and soft features of a maturing teen, but that only made her endearing. Her short hair got his attention, and he wondered for a second how she’d look with it long.

“I remember he had a very bad aim, so much we had to play as far from the houses as possible or he’d break everyone’s windows.”

Kino laughed, bringing her knees to her chest.

“He trained so hard to finally be good at aiming that he hurt himself and had to spend days without playing. His mother almost strapped him to the bed so he'd rest.”

“That sounds about right! Sometimes I too want to strap him to a chair so he'll rest.” They laughed at the idea of their captain restrained in a chair, screaming how he needs to train. “But it's nice to know he's always been determined. I admire how Endou-kun can unashamedly be himself and do what he likes.”

“Do you like him?” Ah, yes, ask the girl you are getting close to about her love life. Great idea, Kazemaru.

“I do.” Kino admitted, diverting her stare to the darkening sky. “It's not going to happen, though, and I'm ok with it. As long as Endou-kun can smile that big and play with all his heart with our friends, I'll be satisfied.”

Well, _curse her and her selflessness_ yet again.

“I admire your selflessness, but I think you shouldn't think like that.” Now that he started, might as well finish. “Of all people, I think you're the only one who truly deserves to be selfish from time to time. Don't let go so easily because it seems like it's impossible, even if you fail, at least you tried.”

“Kazemaru…” He swallowed, hoping he didn't cross any line. “You should listen to your own advice.”

Oh, believe him, he _tried._

Sudden warmth on his hand stopped the self-deprecating chuckle building in his throat. He didn’t need to look down to guess it was the manager’s hand. Kazemaru heard her thank him, but it felt distant as he focused in turning his hand so their palms would touch, fingers slowly intertwining. He did keep in his memory the sweet smile given, one he reciprocated just as softly.

* * *

“If we don’t have a new technique, then we’ll have to make do.”

“And he says that so easily.” The manager giggled at Kazemaru’s whispered words. Usually, she wouldn’t walk home with the boys, either rushing home to work on homework and whatever project she’d taken, or training volley somewhere. But Kazemaru invited her and it felt right to go with them.

Kino Aki always did what she felt was right, no exceptions.

And being near her teammates always felt right. Specially with Endou. And, lately, Kazemaru. Endou was a big source of inspiration with his burning soul, like a campfire, warm and bright. Kazemaru was, she found out, a big source of support, like the ground, firm and sure. Aki was so glad she got to meet such person. And even more glad to be able to get close to him.

“Kazemaru,” She called, touching his arm softly to bring his attention back form Endou’s words, “your food will get cold.”

“Ah, yes, thanks.”

Aki wasn’t the most touchy person around, and it seemed Kazemaru wasn’t either, but none of them seemed to mind the other’s touch. It was nice to be so comfortable around someone.

“What type of special technique had grandpa and his team? I want to know so much.”

“There is a secret manual of the Inazuma Eleven.”

“A secret manual?” Kazemaru asked.

“I wonder what it says?” Endou mused.

The manager giggled, waiting for the two boys to finally process what was said. Goenji apparently already understood, as his mouth opened just as wide as his eyes. It took a few seconds, but soon both were rising from their seats and exclaiming their surprise in perfect synchrony. She couldn’t resist another giggle, even when Kazemaru looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

Now, more pressing matters: The chef of the restaurant knew of the supposedly “secret” manuals of the Inazuma Eleven, that meant he either was part of the team or he digged around for information. Were she one to bet, she would’ve bet on the first possibility, for the players of the old super team must had continued their lives.

“You’re the grandson of Endou Daisuke!”

In a second, the girl was kneeling on the floor, helping her captain sit up after the cook made him fall with a sudden movement of his ladle. He was unhurt, thankfully, and ready to let his determination to burn some more as a challenge to the old man. She felt her heart skip a beat at his daring smile, smiling herself when it turned into a thankful one as she helped him stand up. While Endou bombarded the poor man with questions upon questions, she returned to her seat, showing her tongue to Kazemaru to answer his cheeky smirk.

Her cheeks burned a little.

* * *

“Your hair is so beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

Kino was really glad she was getting closer to Kazemaru. Being able to play with his hair was a great bonus. She gingerly weaved her fingers through his aquamarine tresses, feeling their softness. His hair truly was beautiful, wavy at the ends and very silky. Her fingers combed it back to his usual ponytail, already mourning having to stop, but he had to train with Goenji and Someoka. Finished the ponytail, he got up from where he was sitting in front of her, and she quickly adjusted his bangs.

“Sorry we can’t train today.”

“It’s fine, the team is more important. Besides, I have a good feeling about this! I’m sure you’ll figure it out!”

“Don’t say that.” She watched as his lips pressed together. “Your training is just as important, ok?”

Aki felt her heart swell with his words, feeling a huge need to hug him tight. Instead, her hand found his and squeezed. Their hands fit nicely together, and it felt nice to link them no matter how calloused and even bruised their hands were thanks to sports. The boy squeezed back, giving her a last smile before letting her go so he could go to his teammates to train. The manager watched him go.

“I saw that~”

“Haruna, no.”

“Haruna, yes.”

Aki sighed with amusement, walking away from her friend as the blue haired girl made kissing noises in between exclamations of “I ship it!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't wanna see Aki angry and Kazemaru is a flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens DURING episode 6

“Stop moving!”

“You say that because it’s not your arms stinging!”

“Stop being a baby and let me take care of it!”

Someoka and Kino had been on that for some time, and no one had enough courage to interfere. After Goenji and Kabeyama managed to get the hang of their movements (partly), they regrouped to share the success and have their bruises taken care of by the manager before heading home for the night. By the time the three boys meet their captain, Kino had already taken care of Endou and Kabeyama, the giddiness painted all over her face letting clear that they had reached their goal. The other two took the treatment with little complaint, flinching sometimes but mostly just letting the girl do her thing. But Someoka  _ had  _ to be hard headed.

“Sometimes Someoka’s stubbornness is impressive,” Kabeyama commented, “but sometimes I wonder if he just lost all reason.”

“Yeah… He really shouldn’t make Aki angry, she can be scary.” As theatrical as Endou’s shiver was, it actually felt like an appropriate way to show how the team reacted to the simple idea of making the girl angry.

One does not simply anger Kino Aki.

“Kazemaru.”

“Yes, Goenji?” Kazemaru turned to his teammate who was resting against the three. Goenji had an analytical look as he stared at the boy. “What is it?”

“You didn’t seem too bothered by the bruises on your arms.”

Darn it.

“I was a clumsy kid.” He shrugged. “There’s only so many times a kid can fall before they stop minding it.”

Goenji hummed in that way that let very clear he didn’t truly believe Ichirouta, but was going to let the subject drop until a later date, which said boy was thankful for because it sounded like an excuse even for him. Kazemaru wasn’t the best with lying, as you may remember, but what else could he say? “Oh, I’ve been helping our cute manager to train volley behind the team’s backs because I accidentally saw her soaring while playing with the school’s team and that means I have a ball thrown onto my arms everyday”? Yeah,  _ no.  _ That’d not only be weird, but he’d be breaking her trust, and that was the last thing the boy wished.

“There, was it so bad?”

Someoka grumbled some not really nice answer, but Kino was unbothered, laughing softly at the taller boy’s red cheeks. She looked at Kazemaru and her smile widened slightly as their eyes met. He gave her a smile he hoped was just as sweet, ignoring the intense stare Goenji was giving him.

* * *

“I swear, sometimes I just want to smack him!”

Remember when he said Kino wasn’t that skilled in volley? Well, that might be true, but she made up for it with both her incredible jumps and powerful smacks. And he meant  _ powerful.  _ He was lucky he hadn’t to be on the receiving end of it, because that ball looked like it could’ve ripped his arms off.

“Just rushing forwards without thinking!”  _ SMACK  _ “He interrupted the swimming team’s training without warning!”  _ SMACK  _ “So what if they were on break?! They’d eventually come back!”  _ SMACK  _ “And in the end I had to almost beg them for forgiveness, it was so embarrassing!”  _ SMACK  _ “We’re lucky we weren’t kicked out!”  _ SMACK  _ “I’m all for doing anything for football, but that’s ridiculous!”  _ SMACK _

To say she was upset would be an understatement, she was  _ angry. _ It was a new side of her Kazemaru hadn’t seen before. She was usually happy and peppy, and while she could be intimidating when needed, he had never seen her so…  _ intense.  _ Ichirouta wondered if he was one of the few people who had seen her that way, and if it meant she was comfortable with him enough to show him the full extension of her wrath. He felt oddly flattered.

_ SMACK _

As long as it wasn’t directed to him, of course.

“Ok, that’s enough, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Quickly getting the ball so she wouldn’t abuse it anymore, he turned to look at her with concern, letting it clear she wouldn’t be able to do anything harmful with him there.

“Sorry…” Kino sighed defeatedly, stretching her shoulders.

“Hey, no, it’s ok. Everyone gets frustrated and I know how Endou can get.” Kazemaru approached her, gently placing a stray of dark hair behind her ear in a burst of courage he had no idea where it came from. “If anything, I’m glad you’re taking out on a ball of all things.”

When the manager raised her hand, the player made of taking his down, but she only held it to her cheek. Her soft skin was hot and sweaty thanks to her efforts, a weirdly nice contrast with the calloused skin of his hand and coolness of his fingers. She sighed, a deep breath that made her chest rise and fall noticeably, and closed her eyes for a few seconds and leading her cheek entirely on his hand.

“Sorry, I’m not usually very touchy, but… I guess I needed the comfort.” Opening her eyes, she let a small yet grateful smile form, lowering their hands but not separating them. “I’m glad we’re friends, Kazemaru.”

“Back to you, Kino.”

They walked home earlier than usual, hands linked as the sun slowly painted the sky’s yellow and orange in a goodby letter.

* * *

“So, do you think Kabeyama and Goenji are really going to pull it off?”

“You should already know my answer, Kazemaru.”

Kazemaru laughed. Kino’s resolute trust on the team was truly something like nothing else, unique and impressive. Uniquely impressive, if you will. He looked outside the window of the bus before a sudden thought entered his mind. Turning back to his seatmate, he took out his cellphone out of his pants pocket.

“We should exchange numbers, you know, in case something happens and we can’t talk face-to-face.”

“You just want a pretty girl’s number in your phone.”

“That’s just a nice bonus.”

Seeing her cheeks go red, he thought over what just left his mouth. Oh, God, he literally had just  _ flirted _ with her. A fierce blush painted his own cheeks as he tried to explain himself, doing a very poor job of it as the only thing coming out of his mouth was gibberish. Kino took pity on him, thankfully, and took his phone from him, quickly adding her number to it before giving it back while giggles escaped her lips. He grabbed it and rapidly turned back to the window, trying to disguise his red face. A look at the new contact in his phone made the task harder.

_ “Pretty Girl” _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens DURING episode 7

“Spies...” Kazemaru sighed. “Life just won’t get easier, will it?”

“I think you should feel proud.”

“Why?”

“That means people actually think Raimon is a worthy rival, worthy enough for them to worry about going all the way to that camp to get information.”

“Looking from that angle, yeah…” Another sigh left him. “But even so, it’s bothersome. I also don’t think just not training our special techniques is a good way to go about it.”

“I think so too. Even if they don’t see the techniques, they are analysing the way we play, and that means they might be able to dominate the match. If your basic football is not good, our techniques won’t be effective.”

“Spoken as a true manager!” They laughed, hands brushing every now and then as they walked home.

“Thanks for walking me home, Kazemaru. I’m sorry volley practice took so long.”

“It’s ok, I don’t mind. Think of it like me repaying all those times you stayed with the team until night.”

They smiled affectionately to each other, not daring to notice how their hands slowly came together.

* * *

“They say some students disappeared here… Entering these doors and never returning…”

Aki wasn’t the best dealing with scary things. In fact, she’d prefer them away from her, thank you very much. So when Megane started talking about how people disappeared after going through doors that supposedly no one ever saw open, she was creeped out. Still had a half mind to not prick Kazemaru’s arm wit her nails as she hid behind him.

“Kino, it’s just a story.”

Just as she was about to answer, the doors opened with a loud noise, as if its hinges were crying in agony. The silhouette of a girl with long hair hiding her face appeared in between the dense darkness of the room. Kino screamed, hiding completely behind the boy, barely registering Haruna hiding behind her.  She even felt Kazemaru tense up.

“I see all of you are finally here.” It was Natsume, probably taking some enjoyment out of scaring them.

The managers calmed down, Haruna letting go of Aki’s waist to go stand by Endou. Aki still took a few more seconds clinging to Kazemaru’s shoulders. They were shaking under her hands. With a weak slap to his shoulder blades, she warned him to stop laughing at her. A half-hearted threat, really, for his chuckles were grounding her more then the team’s protests.

“Want me to hold your hand as we go in?”

“Shut up.”

He kept on chuckling and she eventually let out some of her own laughs before walking away from the boy, standing by Haruna, who looked at her with a knowing smirk.

“You ok, Aki?” A warm hand rested on her shoulder, and she gave the owner of it a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thank you, Endou-kun.”

“If you want to, you can hold my arm, I won’t mind.” Endou offered his arm to her not differently from the gentlemen on the old movies, and her enamoured heart couldn’t resist the offer. Heart singing on her ears, she let her arm rest on his, like she’d seen her mother do to her father many times, looking at him to make sure it was ok. He only smiled at her.

“Thank you, Endou-kun.”

“You’re welcome!”

A small part of her wondered how Kazemaru would react if she were to do it with him.

* * *

“And life gets harder, eh?”

Kazemaru let out a long, suffering sigh. Sitting on the ground of the training room, praying none of his limbs would fall off, he let the manager carefully clean the injures on his face. It had been only the first session of the first day, but he already felt as if Death was a welcomed change. Everything hurt and everything screamed for him to  _ just stop  _ and let the dirty ground claim him. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive the new training.

“The way things are going, you’re going to scar your face.”

“Oh, no, my pretty face.”

“How did you find out your contact name on my phone?”

They laughed, him with his low chuckles and her with her melodious giggles. He was too tired to worry about sounding like a flirt or not. Eyes closing, the boy let himself feel the soft hands caring for his face, content on focusing in their warmth.

“I want to try training in this room.”

“There are easier ways to kill yourself.”

“I’m serious.” He opened his eyes, watching as she bit her lip. “Some of those machines focuses on speed and resistance. I think it’d be a good idea for me to train here after I tell the team about the whole volley deal.”

“... Guess Haruna will have to take care of you too, then.” She giggled, clapping her hands as if praying.

“I’m sorry, Haruna!”

Ichirouta decided he needed to survive the training if only to see Kino trying one of the machines.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE AND DURING episode 9 and DURING episode 10

Remember when Kazemaru commented once or twice that Kino Aki was cute? And pretty? Well, he was a healthy person with functioning eyes. Which meant he could see when someone was attractive. But Kino had gone beyond that and reached a level of cuteness the boy had never witnessed before in his life. And he had been to a Maid Cafe, where “cuteness” was the prerequisite of the girls working there. But, somehow, she managed to look cuter. He wasn’t even  _ into  _ maids, but she made it all work, maybe a bit too well.

“You look cute.” He really should do something about that bad habit of blurting things to Kino.

“Thank you~!” She then decided that striking a pose and winking was a good idea.

“You’re too cute, please stop.” Ok, maybe he didn’t need to care so much about his habit of blurting things to Kino if it brought up that shining smile of hers.

He just hoped the teams could actually pay attention to the game and not the cute managers. Or the most adorable Kino he’d ever seen.

* * *

“I’m worried.”

_ “About?” _

“Domon. There’s something going on with him and I’m getting really worried.”

_ “Are you sure? He might just be tired.” _

“No, no, I know him since we were children, I can tell there’s something wrong. Something is bothering him, but I can’t figure out why. He just… looks like he’s carrying something very heavy on his back.”

_ “... Do you think… he’s a spy?” _

“I… don’t want to think that, but he’s been acting… like he feels guilty.”

_ “Maybe he did something unrelated to the team and it’s weighing down on him? Like, broke his mom’s favorite vase or something?” _

“I sure hope that’s the case… Anyways, Kazemaru, it’s late and we have school tomorrow. We can talk more late, after we get some sleep.”

_ “Yes, yes, whatever you say, miss manager.” _

“Good night, Kazemaru.”

_ “Sleep well, Kino.” _

Aki stared at her phone for a bit, watching as Kazemaru ended the call. Connecting it to the charger, she tried to push her unpleasant thoughts out of her mind and think of nice things to fall asleep, like aquamarine silky hair and candy stores.

* * *

Kazemaru Ichirouta was getting closer and closer to Kino Aki.

Quite literally, as he let his arms bring her to his chest, hugging her trembling body. He understood how she felt, for he felt the same. That teacher had gone to a sickening extreme to ensure their defeat. Cutting the tires of their bus could’ve done some serious damage. Could’ve even  _ killed _ them. They could’ve  _ died. _ A bunch of thirteen and fourteen years old could’ve  _ died _ because of what? One adult that was supposed to  _ take care _ and even  _ guide _ them. The would’ve lost their lives, their futures.

The team seemed to shake it off quite quickly, but he knew that at night, when they only had the walls of their rooms to witness, they’d breakdown as the gravity of the situation settled in. He was glad he was able to do so with a friend while the Sun was still present.

They didn’t train or even talk that evening. Kazemaru sat under a tree and held a distraught girl in his arms, hiding her face on his neck as he tried to forget the nauseating notion. Kino held him just as tightly, kneeling between his legs and circling his torso with her arms. That evening, they appreciated being able to feel each other’s warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazemaru worries, an almost date and Aki likes Endou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happends DURING episode 11

“Are you ok?” Aki sighed for the hundredth time, looking at the brown eye of her friend the aquamarine hair wasn’t hiding.

“It’s the fourth time you’ve asked and it’s the fourth time I’m telling you I’m  _ fine _ .”

“It’s just… Not only we barely avoided an accident, we found out your childhood best friend was partly responsible for it.” She grabbed her clipboard with a bit more force than necessary as the memories of the nightly hours spent crying on her pillow.

“I know, I was really distraught yesterday, but… I’m feeling better. Domon redeemed himself by telling Natsume about the whole thing  _ and  _ coming clean to the team. He’s doing his best to make it up to us and I believe in him.”

“You believe in everyone.”

“You guys have yet to prove me wrong.”

“I don’t think any of us would really want that.” Kazemaru smiled, the concern finally leaving his features. Aki grabbed his hand and squeezed, as if assuring him she was there.

“I’ll be fine. I have you and the others by my side, don’t I?”

* * *

“I forgot… My wallet in the Club Room…”

Kazemaru wanted to laugh as Endou looked helplessly at Kino. He clearly expected something on the lines of “oh, I got it for you and forgot to return” or “I’ll pay for it only this time” or any solution for his dilemma, but the aquamarine haired boy knew better. He knew Kino better. So he had to bite his cheek not to laugh when her lips stretched in an innocent looking smile as she assured their captain she locked the Club Room and no one would steal his wallet. With the corner of his eye, he saw Domon also struggle to hold back his laugh.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Aki…” Endou sweat dropped. “I guess… You can cancel that order, sir…?”

And that’s how most of the football team was thrown out of the restaurant, first their captain, then the others and finally Haruna. Goenji, always the cool guy, ran out quickly to avoid being thrown too. Then the cook turned to Kino and Kazemaru, the girl tensing up. The boy quickly took out his wallet, showing it to the old man as a peace offering.

“I’ll pay for me and for her.”

“Kazemaru, you don’t need to!” Kino protested.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind.” He smiled at her before guiding her to one of the benches. “Go ahead and order something.”

It was an agradable outing with his friend, if he ignored the team’s complaining on the outside about how unfair it was outside the establishment. Well, not his fault he liked to be prepared. Never leave without money, his mom had drilled on his head. You never know when you have to pay for something or someone.

Thanks, mom.

* * *

Aki liked to see Kazemaru playing.

He had a grace not many had, probably thanks to his time racing. He knew when to speed up and when to go back to a simpler trot, and where to put his power at almost every move, rarely wasting too much or using too little. While the others just went all out, with powerful strides to take them to where they should be (usually the other team’s side of the field), he managed his energy so he could go where he wanted to be. It was beautiful to watch.

“I’m happy they’re all so full of energy.”

“Specially Kazemaru, right, Aki?”

“Haruna, please.” Her friend only giggled suggestively. “I don’t even like him.”

“Then who do you like?”

Aki was saved from having to answer the question when Endou started yelling something about Kabeyama not giving up. The girls watched worriedly, banter forgotten, as the boys deflated one by one thanks to the big boy’s pessimism. But their captain didn’t lose the determination, assuring them they would find someone to take their old teacher’s place and go to the next match without having to worry. Of course, Kabeyama was not known to let go of worries so quickly and starting smothering the smaller boys with more defeated words. It was pretty fun to watch and brought the spirits up.

Shame it didn’t last much as they spotted Kido lurking around like a shadow. Sincerely, he was starting to look stalkerish. After a few unnerving minutes of watching Endou and Kido talking, the team watched as Kido left and Endou walked back to them, smiling that bright smile of his. The manager felt her heart warm as the boy earnestly told them about their rival’s promise to train with them someday.

Count on Endou to put differences aside for the sake of having a fun time playing football.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Won't Say It's A Date and before the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes 11 and 12

Kazemaru Ichirouta was in no way close to Domon Asuka.

“You and Aki seem to be really close.”

“Not really.”

But, somehow, he found himself being interrogated by the taller boy.

“Nope, you don’t get to lie, I can see the way you two act.”

“We’re friends.”

“Oh, I can see that.”

“Domon, what do you want?”

The boy with cyan hair (what’s up with Raimon and weird hair colors? Geez, one would think they were anime protagonists or something) sighed, messing said hair with his hand. He was usually laid back, but at that moment, alone with Kazemaru and preventing him from going to meet Kino, he was tense, clearly wanting something but not being sure how to say it. Ichirouta waited patiently, already thinking on texting Kino after that talk in case it took too long and she went home.

“I…”

“Yes?” He cocked his head to the side, wondering what the whole ordeal was about. “Calm down, Domon, I’m not going to bite your head off.”

“I’m just happy… Aki wasn’t alone.” Domon sighed, smiling fondly. “I worried sometimes, you know? But seeing her with the team, with Endou and with you, it was a relief.”

“She’s an amazing girl.” Kazemaru apparently also had an habit of blurting out things  _ about _ Kino Aki.

“Yes, yes she is. Thank you, man, for being here for her.”

“You should be thanking Endou, he’s been her friend for longer than me.”

“She’s closer to you than him.”

Kazemaru blinked once. Twice. Thrice for luck.

“Don’t look so surprised, she acts with you the same way she acted with us.”

“Us?”

“Me and Ichinose, her other childhood friend.” Pain flashed on his eyes before it was pushed away by that seemingly lazy contentment. “Anyways, thanks again.”

With that, he left Kazemaru behind with more questions than ever. And a welcomed warmth brought by the knowledge he was closer to Kino than Endou. He had no idea why it existed but, hey, who’s he to deny himself some good feelings?

Now to go meet the manager so they could think on ways of finding a coach for the team in case Endou failed to convince that old cook. And grab some food while at it because they’d both be starving for sure.

* * *

“Nervous?”

“You have no idea.”

“I think I do.”

Kino’s hand was trembling as she held the fabric of her skirt in her fingers. The train was taking way too long to get there and the whole team was fidgety. Or, maybe, the whole team was fidgety and it made them think the train was taking too long. Whatever was the reason, it seemed like they’d been waiting for an eternity. No matter how much they screamed that they’d do their best, they still were on edge. So, yeah, Kazemaru was nervous, and Kino clearly was too. In hopes of calming her down, he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. She squeezed his hand weakly, breathing deeply.

“We will win.”

“I believe in you.”

* * *

“Thank you, Aki.”

She smiled sweetly at her crush. He didn’t really need to thank her, as she would’ve done that anyways, but it always made her heart skip a few beats when he recognized her efforts. The team couldn’t afford to worry about nothing but the final, and their coach paranoia sure wasn’t helping, so she had to step up and remind them of their priorities. First and foremost, winning the match. Then they could think of anything else, though Aki doubted they’d be able to think of anything other than the trophy and the match.

She looked at Kazemaru, sending him a small smile as he winked at her.

They’d win alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Endou chapter with some Endaki??? In my fic??? More likely than you think.
> 
> They find out Aki's secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes 12 and 13

Endou Mamoru was sure of a few things in his life.

He loved football.

His grandfather had loved football just as much.

His team was great.

Kino Aki would always be there for the team.

Someone told him, long time ago, that the goalkeeper was the most important player, for his presence meant the rest of the team could play without having to worry as someone was there protecting them. The goalkeeper was a barrier, protecting the goal and therefore their team from defeat. What most people didn’t knew is that the barrier was held up by a hummingbird. Sounded stupid, but it was the truth.

Kino Aki was like a hummingbird, fluttering around from player to player, attentive and sweet. She helped him with founding the team, she helped him keep the team, she just helped him every time he needed, every time he let himself lose hope even for a second. Same thing with the team, they, too, relied on the kind girl like she was their saving grace, and she surely was.

So he wasn’t really surprised when he spilled to her the whole situation, what Kageyama had told him about Kido and Haruna and how their match affected the two of them. He felt lost, torn between wanting to win and wanting them to be together. And Aki, the sweet hummingbird who made the team’s barrier strong, understood it all without him having to put in words, which was good as he didn’t knew exactly how to express the conflict raging inside him.

Seeing the two siblings face each other and hearing how heartbroken both were did nothing to help but at least he wasn’t dealing with it alone. That’d be disastrous.

“I mean, I don’t want our team to lose, but…”

“Yeah, I know. I want to win too.” Endou smiled, taking the girl’s hand in his like he’d seen Kazemaru and Domon do before. “Is this ok? I’ve seen you doing it with Kazemaru and Domon and thought…”

“It’s ok.” Aki returned the smile, squeezing his hand. “Everyone needs comforting now and then.” Her eyes then focused on something behind him. “Endou-kun, look.”

Looking back, he saw Coach Hibiki and the Detective talking about Kageyama and his traps. He felt his eyes widen as the memory of Kido walking around carefully checking every nook and cranny came rushing to him. Everything made sense then. The boy gave the manager no warning as he started running.

“Endou-kun?!”

“Traps! Kido was looking for traps Kageyama made for us!”

It took them a few minutes, but soon they were in the middle of the vibrating audience, attently looking out for anything suspicious. Hands still intertwined, they walked carefully. The girl commented on how anyone else wouldn’t mind cheating if it’d mean they’d be able to finally be a sibling to their sibling, but Endou quickly reminded her that Kido loved football very much, and loved his sister very much, and because of that he wanted to win without cheating. Mamoru respected his rival very much.

“But will you be able to compete knowing that if they lose, Kido and Haruna might not be together again?”

“In respect of Kido and his efforts, and to be fair like him, I’ll give my everything in this match.” As he looked down at the field, he squeezed her hand in search of comfort, comfort he received when she stepped closer and made their shoulders touch. They were almost the same height, with him being maybe two inches taller. He took a deep breath before raising their joined hands in a victory pose. “Let’s go!”

“Yes, captain!”

His heart pounded.

* * *

To say the final match of the Football Frontier was a rollercoaster of emotions would be an absolute and undeniable truth. Before the match was a tense moment, with Raimon’s coach being absurdly (yet rightfully) paranoid, and Aki and Endou finding about Haruna and Kidou’s situation, and then the screws suddenly falling from the ceiling and almost hurting the boys, only for then the metal beams that said screws held to fall, almost ending Raimon’s whole career, and, finally, Kageyama being arrested for trying to  _ kill a group of teenagers. _

Then the  _ game  _ had been tense, with Endou almost giving up because of Kido and Haruna, Kido’s team getting used to not being controlled by Kageyama, Goenji scolding Endou, the whole team suffering to protect their goal as Endou slowly got his fire back, Domon getting hurt, Endou snapping back to his old self, both teams not giving up, the time ending, the tie and, finally, Goenji, Kabeyama and Endou’s new technique, scoring just in the nick of time for them to finally win.

_ Then _ Aki thought it wasn’t enough and told the whole conspiracy between Kido and Kageyama, and Haruna immediately went to her brother to clean things up, and  _ of course _ Mamoru and Aki saw it all.

_ Then, and just then,  _ Raimon was able to receive their deserved trophy.

At least the rollercoaster didn’t end in disaster.

Those were the thought running inside Endou’s mind as he watched his teammates enter the bus so they could go home and  _ rest, _ if they even knew what that was anymore. He chuckled to himself, tired but satisfied. Aki smiled at him, also high on the feeling of victory, before turning back to talk to Kazemaru. They’d gotten really close, to the point you could easily find one by find the other. Endou guessed that no matter how much the hummingbird flew around, at some point it’d have to stop and rest.

He watched as they entered the bus together, the girl leaving the boy to go sit with Haruna. Endou quickly made his way to sit besides Kazemaru, sending an apologetic glance at Someoka, who clearly wanted to sit there, probably because Kazemaru knew how to be quiet. Bringing his focus to the defender on his side, the goalkeeper smiled.

“Great game, Kazemaru.”

“Same to you, Endou. Though you had me worried for a bit.” The boy’s mouth formed a cheeky smile, hand waving the apologies he knew his childhood friend would spew.

“So…”

“So?”

“You and Aki are close, eh?”

“First Domon, now you? What’s this, ‘Interrogate Ichirouta Over Kino’ club?” Even with the speech, the defender didn’t seem too bothered by the question. “I guess we are close.”

“She acts with you the same way she acts with Domon.” Kazemaru arched an eyebrow. “Dare I say, she acts even more comfortable with you than him, like nothing can bother her as long as you’re nearby.”

The other player only hummed, looking back at the window. Some time passed before the team’s captain started talking again.

“I own Aki a lot, it’s thanks to her I was able to make and keep the team. Of course, everyone does their part, but that’s because she’s always there.”

“Yeah, I feel that way too.”

“She’s like a hummingbird, fluttering around from flower to flower, from player to player, taking care of us and supporting us. I always know that I can look at the bench and Aki’ll be there with her unwavering faith.” Smiling bigger, he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of her so she can take care of us.”

“...You don’t need to thank me, I’m mostly repaying her kindness. Besides, to me she’s more of a phoenix soaring in the skies.”

“What…?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll understand soon enough.”

* * *

They'd have a match with the original Inazuma Eleven on Sunday, but Endou couldn't bring himself to even remember that.

Not while he watched Kino Aki  _ fly. _

She asked the whole team to go see their school's volleyball team play against another school on Saturday, a practice match to help train the new players, give them a taste of what really is being in the court and going against a rival. No one really understood why she wanted them there, but she asked profusely for their presence. Kazemaru and Natsume joined her pleads, telling the team it was something really important and they absolutely _ had _ to be there. Everyone agreed, of course, and when time came for the team to come together to go see what Aki had to show them, the defender was already there.

When they came in, they were expecting nothing in particular, but surely not Aki  _ dressed in the volleyball team uniform, ready to play. _

_ “You knew?” Kazemaru answered the team’s question with a proud smile. _

_ “Just watch.” _

And watch they did as Aki played with burning passion. She clearly had less skills than the other players, but even so she held herself high, improving on each move, adapting at every turn. In her eyes, an intensity they had never before seen. She was completely in her element, as if made for the Sky. Each jump was filled with confidence, each hit was done with maximum power, each block was resolute.

_ She looked so happy. _

“She’s smiling…”

No one was sure who exactly said that, no one really cared. Not when the girl shined so brightly. Their hearts raced and their skin itched. Was it what the girl felt when watching them play? The rush of adrenaline, the absolute need to  _ move, to fight, to run after their goals, _ worries and obstacles mattering not for they were too deep in the emotion to let themself be stopped by anything? Most of them, maybe all of them, knew very little of volley (and pretty much any sport that wasn’t football and its variations), but,  _ God, _ did they want to play. Play with Aki, let her light shine brightly, let her joy sweep them in the euphoric feeling of touching the highest limits.

Aki prepared to jump, and Endou couldn’t resist anymore.

“Even higher, Aki!”

He was heard by pretty much everyone, but he didn’t care. Not as they all looked at him, not as his whole team smiled at him. He just filled his lungs with more air, screaming again. But, this time, accompanied by all of his friends and even their Coach.

**_“Even higher, Aki!”_ **

Smiling, she jumped, like a phoenix ascending, the encouragement from her friends propelling her higher and higher, the highest she’d ever reached.

Raimon won that match.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not dating!

“And you knew all along?”

“Not really. I found out without meaning to and have been helping her secretly ever since.”

“I knew because I’m aware of everything that happens in this team.”

“Sorry for keeping this from you guys, I just didn’t want to distract you from the tournament!”

The team watched as the girl bowed in front of them, Kazemaru and Natsume by her sides to offer some support, just in case. They shared looks before looking at their captain, who smiled the biggest any of you had ever seen, animatedly starting to ramble about “whoosh” jumps and “blam” hits and “gyuaha!” receives. They smiled at their oldest manager. Kino Aki had supported them through thick and thin, it was their turn to support her as much as they could. They all seemed to reach the same conclusion, as one by one they praised her in her skills, starting by the Coach himself.

“So you’re not dating?” Came the blunt voice of Goenji.

“What?!”

“I thought you two were dating. And I wasn’t the only one.” He gestured to the rest of the team, who smiled bashfully, except for Endou, the dense boy scratching his head confusedly.

Aki and Kazemaru looked at each other, blush painting their faces red, before vehemently denying they supposedly romantic relationship, assuring the team they were only good friends, and ignoring Haruna, Natsume and Goenji’s amused glares.

The two were saved by the Coach announcing he’d cook for them to celebrate the victory, asking Aki to invite her volley teammates.

Aki ate that evening away surrounded by friends.

* * *

“We need a speed of boom and enough jumping ability to do a poing.”

“I don’t understand E.T.”

Kazemaru laughed, had thought the same as Kino only a few seconds before. He’d never understand how the mind of Endou’s grandfather worked, or Endou’s for that matter, as he watched his team stare hopelessly at the scrawlings in the pages of the training manual. But, he did gather enough to understand it’d take speed. Speed he could understand.

“I was an athlete, I’m sure I can do it.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. The other person I can think that has also a great jumping ability is Goenji.”

“And Aki!” Kurimatsu chimed, smiling, “Though she might go even higher than Goenji!” The team laughed briefly. After the girl’s secret was out, they never missed a chance of poking her for it, usually to praise her in a backwards, subtle way.

She was glad they all could joke around lightly. Winking to Kazemaru as he went after Goenji to try the Fire Rooster, Aki thanked the skies for letting such great people in her life.

* * *

“They thought we were dating.”

_ “Yeah, weird. I mean, I kinda can see why, with the casual touching and the eye-to-eye looks and how we’d go home together and sit together…” _

“...”

_ “...” _

“... We really act like a couple, don’t we?”

_ “I… guess…” _

“...”

_ “...” _

“Should we do something about that?”

_ “It… doesn’t bother me. I don’t mind if people think I’m your girlfriend… Our friends already know we aren’t together, that’s what matters.” _

“What about Endou? You like him.”

_ “Take it as a test. If it doesn’t do anything to him, then he really doesn’t see me in any way that isn’t platonic. And I should give up.” _

“Aki, we talked about that. Don’t give up until the last moment, it’s the Raimon way.” A giggle came from the phone, followed by a long yawn. It was late at night and they had a long day of training in front of them. Time to sleep. “Now go to sleep, miss volleyball player. I’ll see you in the morning.”

_ “Good night, Ichirouta.” _

His heart did that little happy jump it did every time she said his first name as he put his phone back on the charger and covered himself with the blankets.

Ichirouta was just happy she wasn’t pulling away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seems to be turning into a Harem.

“Remember when you said you loved football, but also loved volley?”

“Is it about the Athletics Club?”

“Yeah.”

Kazemaru loved athletics. Some of his fondest memories were of him racing with others, running laps again and again, heart pounding in his chest, feet hitting the floor just enough to propel him forwards, air whistling on his ears, hair whipping his back as his body went faster and faster and  _ faster. _ He loved it.

But he also had a lot of fond memories of playing football. His heart pounded and his feet hit the floor and the air whistled and his hair whipped and he went  _ fast, fast, faster _ . But, somehow, it was  _ different. _ If felt different. He had no idea why, but that’s how he felt. It felt free. It felt  _ right. _ He  _ loved it. _

“Ichirouta, I always do what feels right. That’s why I help the team, that’s why I play volley. Maybe it’s time for you to do that too.”

“And what should I do about Miyasaka?”

“Invite him to watch you play, I’m sure he’ll understand once he sees you on the field.” She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “The team will support your decision.  _ I’ll  _ support your decision. So don’t worry too much and have fun playing, Raimon style.”

“Thank you, Aki.”

* * *

 

“Goenji?”

The boy doesn’t answer the manager, walking up to her and grabbing her right arm. His action were not harsh, and in no moment she felt the need to move away, but she was surprised with his actions still. He carefully ran his fingers over her skin, too gentle to be bruising, too determined to be a caress. His hands were warm and big. Aki concluded he was checking her arm, looking for something. Something she could guess what was, considering how he lingered on the red skin her training earlier that afternoon gave her.

“I knew you two were hiding something, but I had no idea what it was. I’m glad it wasn’t anything… worrying.”

“Sorry for worrying you and thank you for making sure we were ok.” Aki smiled, holding his hands and squeezing them like she’d done to Kazemaru so many times. He smiled at her briefly. Everyone needs comforting every now and then.

“It’s late, I’ll walk you home.”

“Thank you, Goenji.”

* * *

 

“Whatever your choice is, I’ll support you.”

“You and Aki can be so alike it’s amazing.”

“Well, I do rely on her a lot, guess I’m picking some things.”

“Pick her decency to take a break every now and then, will you?”

“Who’s like Aki now?” They laughed lightheartedly. “Speaking about her, why are you not with her?”

“She gave me some time to think.”

“That’s Aki alright, Raimon’s Phoenix.” Endou poked his friend, which was a poor decision as karma instantly returned and kicked the he was sitting on, making him fall on his bum and said ball go directly into the river. “Ah, darn it!”


	11. Chapter 11

_ “This is why… I like football!” _

Kazemaru saw it all.

His friends giving their best, running as far as they legs could take them, as fast as their stamina allowed them, and then beyond, driven by the desire to play and to win. Each of them trusting the other, each of them counting on the other. Understanding their sadness and their happiness, sharing their feelings through the ball. A strong power that only them could have, unbreakable and extreme. They played as a team.

Kazemaru remembered it all.

The difficult training that always ended with the gentle care of their managers. The girls taking care of them, making sure they could go on and play to their hearts’ desire, worrying for their well being maybe more than most would deem necessary. While they couldn’t feel fully what the players did, they too understood, they too wished, they too fought. Their strength gave the players their own strength, and the will to go on they gave the team would forever be a flame, consuming doubts and defeats to keep itself alive.

Kazemaru Ichirouta loved football.

* * *

 

“Ichirouta!”

“Aki?”

“Ah, sorry! Am I interrupting?”

“No, no, it’s ok.”

Miyasaka watched as his senpai’s features immediately softened as his eyes focused on the girl in front of them. She was panting as if she had been in a rush. She was pretty, with short black hair and large eyes, round face and gentle smile. She also seemed to be close to Kazemaru-senpai, as she used his first name. Were they friends? Dating? Now that he thought about it, he had seen them walk while holding hands before. Maybe the pretty girl was senpai’s girlfriend.

“Miyasaka-kun, yes? Ichirouta told me about you.” She brought him back from his musings. “I’m Kino Aki, nice to meet you.”

Girlfriend, for sure.

“Nice to meet you too, Kino-senpai.”

“Sorry, I can’t talk for long, Endou-kun asked me to go see Natsume with him.” Kino-senpai quickly hugged the football player, who wasted no time in returning it. “You were amazing and I’m glad you decided to stay.”

With that the girl left, running off to catch with the team’s captain.

“Senpai, your girlfriend seems super nice.”

“She’s super nice and not my girlfriend.”

“Well, they I hope you’re quick enough to ask her out before she gets a boyfriend.”

“Miyasaka!”

Miyasaka Ryou wasn’t a tease, but sometimes he just couldn’t resist.

* * *

 

“As long as you hold onto your dreams, football will forever be part of you! Kido!”

Kido expected Endou. He did. As soon as the news came out, he knew his sister would tell her captain. And he wasn’t sure if he had enough patience to deal with Endou’s explosive nature. He was a crushed boy who had to watch all his injured teammates be taken to the hospital because he wasn’t there when they needed him. He had failed as a player, as a captain and as a friend. Seeing Endou, his rival, his complete opposite, would be painful. A painful reminder of what he wasn’t. But, still, he knew he’d come, and he had prepared himself for the inevitable confront.

He just didn’t expect Endou to come  _ accompanied. _

Kino Aki, co-founder of Raimon’s football team, their oldest manager and main supporter. Every game she’d been there, and every game he saw how Endou and the others would take a fleeting glance at her before standing a little straighter. She had an unwavering faith on her team, and they drank it up until the doubts in their hearts were nothing but small pebbles on the way, easily surpassed. And she had a  _ mean slap _ , if the ball coming rapidly in his direction was anything to go by.

Yuuto did not order his body to move. It did by itself. The impulse, the jump, the kick. The ball came and he just kicked. Just like back then, when victory was only a consequence of playing football, not the whole reason.

He kicked and Endou caught it, but he paid the goalie little attention as the girl’s glare bore in his soul, challenging him to deny his instincs.

Kido Yuuto surely didn’t expect Kino Aki.


	12. Chapter 12

“Wow, look at this TV! It’s so big!”

Kido chuckled from the couch where he was sitting. He guessed being rich had its perks, the large room was certainly comfortable. He liked the space, even though it took him some time to get used to, as the orphanage had shared rooms. And sometimes it felt a bit lonely. But, still, it was  _ his _ space, to stay, to read and do whatever came to mind. And the childish wonder on Endou’s face was a nice bonus. Could that boy be any more like a child?

“Ah, such an old magazine…” The boy heard the girl near his desk murmur.

Kino Aki didn’t steal much attention to herself like Endou. She didn’t steal much attention, period. She looked plain next the others. Just a nice, normal girl. But Kido now knew there was more to her than it met the eye. There was fire burning in her, similar to Endou’s yet different. While Raimon’s captain’s flame burned and burned, hers allowed itself to die out so a bigger, brighter flame could take its place, like a phoenix being reborn. Kino was an impressive open book once you looked past the plain appearance.

Not that her appearance was plain, she was quite cute.

Getting up, he walked until he was standing by her side, gently taking the magazine out of her hands. Kino smiled softly, understanding that it was something important to him and he smiled back. No wonder Raimon never fell, with Endou and Kino supporting them.

“Do you know why I play football?” Kido asked to no one in particular, hearing both his guests answer negatively. “I guessed as much, you two are the first people I’m telling this after Haruna.”

“Well, then go ahead and talk!” Following that phrase was a yelp as Kino elbowed the boy, probably thinking it was indelicate of him to ask so bluntly.

“You don’t need to tell us.”

“I want to.” His grasp on the magazine tensed before a warm hand touched him, making his fingers relax again. “When my parents died in a plane crash, this was all that was left. No pictures, no nothing, just an old football magazine.”

He barely noticed when the girl gently guided him back to the sofas, letting himself follow her kind touch and slow steps. He sat down, not on the couches, but on the floor behind them, thanking the girl for letting him hide in that comfortable place. She sat on his left and Endou, still holding the ball, on his right. His grip on the magazine going from strong to barely there as the feelings ran inside him. The words kept flooding out, his fondness of the sport he believed connected him to his parents, the bitterness of being watched all the time by people with expectations too big for him, the sadness of losing sight of his true style, the anger at Kageyama and his vile schemes.

“This magazine is very important.” Raimon’s goalkeeper took it from Yuuto so he could put it back on its place.

“You are very similar to Endou-kun, you know?”

“I was about to say that!” The duo smiled at each other while Kido’s mind raced to find any similarities between his  _ (admittedly) _ brooding self and the sunshine that was Raimon’s captain. “My grandpa was a great football player.”

“I know. Endou Daisuke, they said he was one of the best, if not the best, goalie in his generation.” Endou crouched in front of Kido and Kino.

“My grandpa liked football so much, they say he even forgot to eat sometimes.”

“Sounds like you, only thinking of football.”

“You think I only think about football?”

Endou Mamoru had managed to leave Yuuto speechless many time since they first met, but that  _ had _ to be the most remarkable moment. While his disbelief settled in—Endou Mamoru  _ not  _ thinking only of football? Yeah,  _ right _ , and he was the Queen of Saturn—he felt the girl besides him giggle silently. Only then he noticed that they were still holding hands. He tentatively gave her hand a squeeze, and she returned promptly. It was comforting.

“Anyways, I started reading the manual he wrote, and that’s why I started playing football… That’s why I say we are similar.”

“We’re similar.”

The simple notion of being similar to someone like Endou Mamoru brought a warm feeling to his chest. He wondered he could be great as Endou too.

* * *

 

“Coach…”

“You understand, don’t you, Aki?” Aki furrowed her brows, not really liking being right.

“What is it?” Natsume pressed, worrying about the team’s sudden decline in performance.

“They got stronger, but individually. Football is a game with team, you can’t win it alone, and you surely can’t win if your team is not in synchrony.”

“Synchrony?” Haruna wondered, starting to grasp on what Kino and Coach Hibiki were talking. “As in, they can’t coordinate their attacks?”

“Not only the attacks, but the whole team style is lacking. Each of them have their own style, but instead of merging them together in one like they did before, they’re clashing.”

“Don’t tell them yet, we need to be sure they can do it on their own.”

Aki sighed. A team finding harmony was no small feat, especially when the team had spent so much time training individually. She suddenly felt guilty. She had been paying more attention to volley after telling her secret, and while she didn’t let it take away her time from football and the team, it did take a good space in her mind. She had been a bad manager. Of course, all because Aki let herself be stupid and go play another energy consuming sport even when she already had plenty to deal with.

“Don’t blame yourself, it was bound to happen.”

The Coach’s words did little to reassure her.

* * *

 

“You’re feeling guilty.”

“Since when can you read me so well?”

“Back to you.”

The girl sighed, not having the mind for otherwise welcomed banter. She walked up to her friend, ignoring the volleyball and the training, her shoulders falling in defeat and her head low. Thankfully, Ichirouta was ready and embraced her as soon as she was close enough, comfortingly rubbing her back with his bigger hands. Another sigh came from the girl as she hid her face in his neck, hugging him maybe with a bit too much force. He smelled of sweat and deodorant and Kazemaru Ichirouta. Aki let herself be completely enveloped in his warmth, feeling safe and, dare she say, even cherished. The boy had the best hugs.

“Am I a bad manager? Be sincere.”

“Have you lost your mind? Be sincere.”

“I’m serious, Kazemaru.” She felt him wince with the usage of his surname. None of them were sure when they started using their first names, but it had felt so natural that going back to being Kino and Kazemaru was  _ weird. _

“Is it because the volley team?” Aki nodded and it was Ichirouta’s turn to sigh, hugging the girl closer to him. “No, Aki, you’re not a bad manager. In fact, I’d say you’re a great manager for being able to juggle school, football  _ and  _ volley. You might be busier, but the team doesn’t mind because you’re still  _ there _ , and they know that if they look at the bench, they’ll see you there as always, supporting them.”

“I just feel guilty, like I’m not giving the team enough.”

“You’re giving more than enough, Aki. It’s ok for you to take some back. You love volley, the whole team sees that, and you love football, the whole team feels that, and above all, you’re still  _ there _ for us. Stop thinking you’re betraying us and have fun playing, Raimon style.” The manager looked up at her friend, returning his encouraging smile with an uncertain yet determined grin.

“Thanks, Ichirouta.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Sooooo… Synchrony, yeah?”

“We’re so sorry! Coach asked us to keep it a secret!”

Aki bowed together with Haruna. They won the match, harmony and a new player, so the managers thought it would be a good idea to clarify some things. Natsume refused to bow, saying it was something they should’ve thought since the beginning, glaring at the other girls when they gave her a sly smirk.

“It’s ok, the important part is that we got it back!” The team agreed energetically, except for the resident cool kid Goenji and the new cool kid Kido.

“Ah, yeah, Kido!” Kurimatsu put his arm around said boy’s shoulders. “If you need anything, ask our resident Phoenix!” He pointed at Kino, who smiled sweetly.

“Phoenix?”

“Aki plays volley!” Endou announces, proudly. “She’s like a Phoenix soaring! And I have no doubts her powerful hits would’ve broken the Iron Wall!”

“I doubt it.”Aki then smiled again, a softer smile to match the soft look she gave the new Raimon player. “Welcome to the team, Kido.”

“... Glad to be here.”

* * *

 

Kino Aki was no stranger to hugs.

She liked hugs. Who doesn’t?

But suddenly being hugged by a stranger—a boy nonetheless!—wasn’t in her list of things she enjoyed. Her cheeks burned as the boy hugged her tight, as if she could disappear if he didn’t. His touch felt familiar, like a long lost memory coming back after years in the back of her mind. Still, it was so awkward.

“Oi, what you’re doing?!” Not once had Ichirouta and Domon been in so much synchrony and she felt the weird need to giggle, need that died down as soon as the boy let go and showed his face.

“Ichinose… Is that you?”

“I’m happy to see you again, Aki.”

* * *

 

Ichinose Kazuya used to be close to Kino Aki.

“So… Which one is it?”

“Which…?”

“Your crush?”

“What?!”

After years faking his death, he couldn’t say they were still close, even though his fondness for the girl was still untouched. He wouldn’t call it a crush—it totally was, but not giving it a name made it unofficial. He was just incredibly fond of the girl, had always been and not even once the thought of getting rid of such feelings crossed his mind. Of course, he also liked his friend, Domon, very much, they grew up together after all. And, yes, he and Domon also weren’t as close as before. But Kazuya would be lying if he said he hadn’t felt a bit more hurt knowing him and Aki weren’t close.

But he had returned from the dead and was ready to remedy it.

Starting with finding out who was the one trying to steal Aki’s heart.

“Endou or pretty boy?”

“I don’t like Endou  _ or _ Ichirouta.”

“But you recognize Ichirouta as pretty.” He smirked, seeing her cheeks get red. “And you’re in first name basis!”

“They’re my friends!”

The boy made a humming noise, clearly not believing her words. How could he when she looked so warmly at Raimon’s captain and the defender? Endou and Kazemaru were talking to each other, smiles on their faces. They were great players, one sturdy like a wall and the other quick as the wind. And great people, both kind hearted and pleasant. Ichinose’s eyes worked, he saw the way the two boys interacted with his friend. Especially Kazemaru, as they seemed to have no problems getting physically close to each other and there was no shortage in smiles to give. Kazemaru looked extra gentle and attentive. They appreciated each other a lot.

Aki seemed to have some feelings for Endou, but they were nowhere near the feelings she and Kazemaru seemed to share. Honestly, did the duo truly think they were acting as they were in a  _ platonic relationship? _

Goenji and Kido also seemed to be a bit closer to her than the rest of the team.

_ Of course _ Kino Aki would have a harem once people saw beyond the “plain” appearance.

No matter, he was back on business and ready to finally accept his feelings.

Ichinose Kazuya was no quitter when he wanted something.


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Aki?”

Kazemaru felt the girl giggle more than heard it, as the noises of his teammates’ new technique got louder. He sighed, leaning away a bit so they both could watch the feat. He had been worried the moment Aki offered to the the reference point so Ichinose, Endou and Domon could to the Pegasus. He got _scared_ as soon as the technique wavered, almost as if warning them it would be yet another failure. Making use of his title of fastest on the team, he ran to her with no second thoughts, hugging her to his chest and exposing his back to the blue flames. Better him than her, Ichirouta thought was the warmth licked his back and his ponytail whipped thanks to the wind.

The Pegasus was majestic, breathtaking even. It hit the goal and his teammates cheered, hugging each other. The defender let go of the girl so she could join her friends, but his presence was not ignored, as the goalie turned to him confusedly.

“Kazemaru?”

“Hey, Endou.”

“When did you get here?”

“He came to protect Aki, like us!” Kurimatsu answered. Ah, Kazemaru hadn’t even noticed they were there. “Although we might’ve gone a bit overboard.”

“And we’re not the only ones!” Kabeyama pointed out, and in fact, the whole team was there, ready to help if any accidents happened.

“You guys will make me cry…!”

Kazemaru chuckled at his captain’s dramatics, squeezing the hand that had found its way in his. The Pegasus was a success. Aki was alright. Life was good.

* * *

 

Mukata Masaru couldn’t believe his eyes.

There were two deities in front of him, standing just near that stupid Goenji. One with beautiful dark eyes and soft complexion, looking as sweet as the candy that surrounded him and his brothers. Other had a long, aquamarine hair and rich chocolate eyes, more provocative without losing the kindness. Both with the Raimon’s uniform, making it look like clothing for gods.

“And who would these beauties be?”

“Beauties…?”

Masaru stepped closer to the two angels, melting when he noticed the boy gently pushing the girl behind him. Ah, were they together? Would make sense for such ephemeral beings to be a duo, yes. Perfect together, untouchable by the hands of mere mortals.

“... Isn’t it rude to not introduce yourselves first?” Aquamarine Angel questioned, eyes sharp.

Masaru nodded to his brothers, who he would have a serious conversation later—how could they not react to the two beauties blessing them with their presence?—and they introduced themselves in that perfect way they always did, in perfect synchrony as always. And what to expect from the best of the very best? Still posing, he looked at the Raimon players, tuning out Kido in favor of focusing on his muses. They looked annoyed. Probably at how Raimon’s captain was so oblivious to the great people in front of him, as he had to ask Kido something so easy to deduce: They were the star players of their school.

“Now, I believe I asked for your names, angels.”

“Don’t call us that.” Aquamarine Angel scrunched his nose. Adorable. “I’m Kazemaru Ichirouta, a defender for Raimon.”

“I’m Kino Aki, one of the managers.”

“Don’t you two want to leave those losers and come to our school?”

“No, thanks for the offer.” Kino Aki smiled and butterflies raced inside the Mukata’s stomach.

“It doesn’t matter, we are here to give you a warning, Raimon!” His brothers pipped in, pointing to their rivals. “We will destroy Goenji Shuuya!”

“What did you say?!”

Right! No blessed existence would distract him from his main objective: destroy Goenji Shuuya like he destroyed their team’s dream!

“Can we please take this outside?” The beautiful manager asked, looking worriedly at the old lady who owned the shop.

“Of course, my dear angel!”

“I told you to stop calling us that!”

The two groups walked outside, almost as if they were planning on fighting. But the triplets were above petty fights, letting their anger fester until the match, so they could crush the traitor that was Goenji Shuuya and his pathetic team. They weren’t above challenging the boy, just to see how much he’d improve—probably nothing, but they were still curious. Also, there was a chance Masaru might be able to show off to his newfound muses, and they’d be so wonderstruck, they’d leave the weak Raimon and go to Kidokawa Seishuu, blessing the school with their brilliance! Oh, they’d look so good in the uniforms! And so they taunted Goenji, who only gave them his back and tried to walk away.

“Running, eh? Not only a traitor, but a coward!”

The ball was aimed towards Goenji, and with enough force to hurt for some time, so it was surprising when it was stopped… By no one else than Kino Aki. In a show of speed and strength, she just grabbed the ball before it hit the white haired boy, barely flinching. The ball rolled back to the Mukata Brothers as Kazemaru Ichirouta was in a flash by the girl’s side, checking her hands for injuries.

“I won’t let you talk about Goenji like that.”

“Well said, Aki! If you have a problem with Goenji, you’ll have to deal with me first!” Endou punched his own hand. “I’ll accept your challenge for Goenji!”

“Very well, Endou Mamoru! We’ll show you the true power of the Mukata Brothers!”

Masaru just hoped he didn’t get too distracted with the most attractive couple he had ever seen. They were truly a sight to behold.

* * *

 

_“And what’s Endou solution?”_

“Guess.”

_“Train until he passes out?”_

“Smart girl.”

_“I try my best.”_

“How were things with your friend Nishigaki?”

_“Good, it was good to reconnect. It’s so good to see all of them so happy! It makes me remember one time Domon had to travel with his parents and I had to play in his place so they could practice, and…”_

Ichirouta closed his eyes and let the voice of his friend bring the peace he desperately wanted. It had been _a long day._ First the training, although he was used to it, then the candy shop, which was a delight and he couldn’t resist some treats, then the encounter with Goenji’s ex-teammates, two pricks and a weirdo that had taken a disturbing liking to him and Aki, then Aki stopping a ball with her bare hands, she really was trying to give him a heart attack, then the trio actually being able to best Endou, much to his annoyance because they wouldn’t stop gloating, then the whole Team Raimon showing up, even Natsume, then the coach of the trio stopping them and sending them back to their hotel and _finally_ Aki’s last childhood friend appearing.

_A long day._

He chuckled silently at something Aki said and relaxed more on his bed, not worrying about falling asleep. They had time to share more memories in the future.

Hopefully face-to-face.


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you ok?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that, Goenji?”

There weren’t many people in the world like Kino Aki, which was a shame. Goenji could count on one hand the number of people that could bring peace to a turbulent soul and inspire a strong determination so easily. Kino Aki and Mamoru Endou. One hand. So he let himself lower his “cool” mask and just bask in the comforting aura of his manager. He sat down near her on the bench, shoulders brushing. The team was still getting ready to train, so they’d have some time.

“I felt… really guilty when I walked away from my old team.”

“I expected you to. You’re no traitor or coward, Goenji, you were only hurting.”

She touched his hand softly and he let her warmth burn away his doubts and feelings, even if only temporarily. Kino’s hands were dainty, delicate, and hadn’t Shuuya know about it, he’d never believe she played a sport as violent as volley. He smiled. His sister will love meeting Kino when she finally woke up.

* * *

 

“I never expected you to be so famous with the boys, Aki.”

“Haruna, please.”

“I never expected our rival to come here just to assure you he’d win, and I quote, ‘in name of the undying love filling his heart’!”

“First of all, he is  _ really  _ weird and I have no idea how he became so obsessed with me. Second, I’m pretty sure he was saying that to Ichirouta too.”

“Ichirouta?”

“Kazemaru.”

“Oooooooooooooooh!”

“Haruna,  _ please. _ ”

“First name basis~!”

“We are in first name basis too, you know.”

“Yeah, but we’re not crushing on each other.”

Aki sighed, trying to focus in the game happening in front of them. Nothing she could say would stop Haruna when she was like that, so it would be useless to continue. She had other things to worry about, anyways, like Goenji and Endou’s feelings. One facing the team he “ran away” from, the other facing enemies he’s not sure he could block.

“You know, teasing aside, I am glad you have each other.”

“What do you mean?”

“You take care of everyone around you, it’s nice to know someone is taking care of you.”

“I suppose…” A smile came to her face, remembering the days training and talking to her friend.

“I totally support you and Kazemaru! But I support you and my brother even more!”

“That again?!”

“You brought him back to the sport he loves!”

“I was with Endou-kun that day!”

“Well, if Endou is gonna get married, it’s probably gonna be the goal itself. You, in another hand, I wouldn’t mind having as a sister-in-law.”

_ “Haruna, please!” _

* * *

 

“I really want to stop him.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Neither do I, but I want to stop him.”

Ichirouta squeezed the girl’s hand in his, trying to comfort her. No one in the team had expected their always confident and optimistic captain to have his soul broken so thoroughly. Yeah, they expected some sadness and some moping, not a full on dive into hopelessness. The worst? He decided to get better by almost killing himself on training, which wouldn’t be so uncommon wasn’t the fact he  _ actually  _ managed to injure himself beyond the usual bruising. The duo watched as he put the ice on his head.

“There is no doubt you’ll be able to do that technique.”

“If he doesn’t kill himself before.” The defender made sure to squeeze her hand again, as is promising it wouldn’t get to that point.

“What are all of you doing here?”

“Detective.”

“You look terrible.”

“I’ve been training to win!”

“Think too much about victory and you’ll end like Kageyama.’

Kazemaru felt a weight on his shoulder. He adjusted his position so Aki would be more comfortable. Poor girl, between worrying about the team, worrying about Endou and training volley, she must’ve burned away all her energy. So he let her sleep, making a mental note to update her later about Kageyama’s tragic backstory that made him into a villain.


	16. Chapter 16

“Do you like onigiri?”

_ “Yes, why?” _

“Well… Haruna and I thought it’d be a good idea to make some for the team tomorrow.”

_ “Ooh, will I finally be able to taste your famous onigiris?” _

“Famous?”

_ “Domon, Ichinose and Endou wouldn’t shut up about it. I’m hurt, I thought we were friends yet you never made me anything.” _

“What are you, five?” She giggled. “I’ll make sure to cook something for you if you ever come to my house… If you tell me your secret.”

_ “What secret?” _

“Why is your hair so silky and soft?”

_ “Deal. Now, we better go to sleep before our eyebags get bigger.” _

“I’ll let you know I have no eye bags, mister!”

_ “Sure, Aki. Sleep well.” _

“Sweet dreams, Ichirouta.”

* * *

 

Raimon Natsume wasn’t one for jealousy.

But she had to admit she envied Kino Aki sometimes.

She was cute, she was helpful, she was nice, she was smart, she was determined. Kino Aki seemed like a perfect girl once you thought beyond her average looks. Natsume wished she could be like her, sometimes. Be able to express her feelings and talk with people without worrying much about her appearance. Be helpful in more ways than just collecting information, like treating their injuries or supporting them emotionally.

“Natsume, that onigiri you made just now is perfect!”

“Thank you, Aki!”

But it was never too late to try, and Natsume had no doubt she’d be able to do so with Aki and Haruna by her side.

Raimon Natsume was very happy she was a manager for Raimon.

* * *

 

The boy in front of her was very pretty. Long blond hair and reddish brown eyes, dressed in what resembled a toga. The cleats at his feet made his occupation clear. He was a football player, probably from another school, seeing as not only she’d never seen him before and he looked like he was searching for something. Maybe he was lost?

“Hello? Can I help you?”

“Hello.” He smiled softly and Aki felt a blush rise to her cheeks. “I’m Afuro Terumi. And you?”

“Oh!” She tucked her hair behind her ear. She didn’t usually react that way, but that boy was way too pretty. Like,  _ Ichirouta _ pretty. “I’m Kino Aki.”

“Kino-chan, do you mind showing me where the football team is training? I’d like to have a look.”

“I’m sorry, Afuro-san, but only Raimon students are allowed there in training hours.” She saw his smile strain a bit before going back to being affable. Shivers ran down her spine, he was pretty, but his intentions sure weren’t.

“I thought so. That’s a shame.” Afuro looked pensive for a moment before thanking the manager and walking away.

Kino knew it wouldn’t be the last time she saw him, and she was right when he appeared in the middle of Endou’s training and stopped the attacks heading to the captain with his hands, gloating about his school and introducing himself as “Aphrodi”.


	17. Chapter 17

“Guys, please, stop running!”

Endou couldn’t believe his eyes. The camp in the gym should be for training, not for talking and playing. But his team seemed more than content on doing the opposite of training, showing off the things they brought and starting random pillow fights. Which, he could see, was stressing Aki, as Haruna, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and Shourin ran from an angry Someoka. They could easily slip and hurt themselves, and if they got hurt the team would suffer. Math done, the captain was ready to stop the mess, but someone beat him to it as a loud clap was heard.

“Ok, enough. You guys should stop before you hurt yourselves.”

Luckily, they listened to Kido.

“Thank you, Kido. I was really getting worried.”

“You’re welcome.” He put his hand on Aki’s shoulder as they smiled to each other.

The feeling of his stomach twisting only got worse, and Mamoru guessed was because he couldn’t even keep his team in check.

* * *

 

“Whoa, you’re really good, Goenji!”

“Thank you.”

Goenji touched Kino’s shoulder with his, a proud yet bashful smile on his face. Kido watched as they talked quietly, peeling and cutting the potatoes with skill. Kino had a strange power of being able to make anyone feel comfortable near her, even the always silent and guarded Goenji seemed relaxed. So much he didn’t notice the moment someone bumped into the girl’s arm until she cried out loud, holding her finger up.

“Ouch!”

“Let me see.” Gently, he brought her cut finger to his lips, enveloping her digits with his mouth for a few moments before letting go. “There, now it won’t bleed for long enough for you to go wash it.”

“T… Thanks!” She stammered, running off with a red face. Goenji turned to look and Kido and smirked, receiving a smirk right back.

“Nice one,  _ scorer _ .”

* * *

 

“You should be hired as a motivational speaker.”

“I’ll autograph your copy of the CD when it comes out.”

“All of your speeches  _ and _ your pretty handwriting? What a treat!”

Goenji couldn’t help but look at Kino and Kazemaru interacting. While Kino could be comfortable near almost anyone, and get almost anyone comfortable near her, she seemed very different with Kazemaru. It was like they gravitated to each other, satisfied with being by the other’s side, like the simple idea of being anywhere else was the wildest dream in an unnecessary train of thought.

He wished he could feel the same.

It looked peaceful like a dream, everything his turbulent mind craved for.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER OF SEASON 1!!

“Kino-chan.” Aki froze when the voice reached her ears. Haruna and Natsume looked at her questionably, curious looks changing to glares when they noticed its owner. Turning around, her eyes met reddish brown.

“Afuro-san… Or should I call you Aphrodi?”

“Afuro is fine.”

“Is there anything you want?”

“I’d like to send Endou a message.” He smiled sweetly, but his time Aki wanted to snarl instead of blushing. How dare he try to look so affable when his heart was so corrupted? “Can you please tell him he has my appreciation for not giving up? It would be so disappointing to see the team leave after coming all the way here.”

“Sure, but in exchange, can you tell Kageyama he has my gratitude for giving my team another chance to beat him?” She could feel her friends’ eyes lock onto her, definitely surprised by her attitude, but she paid them no mind, satisfied at watching Aphrodi’s cheerful expression morph into annoyance.

“I see that Endou is not the only one with burning determination… But what good will that faith do when your team loses to us, Gods?”

“If I remember well, Greek and Roman Mythology were created by us, normal humans. Imagine what would be of the Gods had we not believed in them?”

Afuro clenched his teeth, turning around to leave. He hesitated for a bit, as if wanting to say something, but kept quiet and walked away. Natsume and Haruna gently touched the girl’s shoulders.

“Let’s go, we have a match to win.”

“Yes!”

* * *

 

“Aki! Aki! Too tight!”

“I’m sorry! I just can’t…!”

Kazemaru sighed as the girl hugged him tightly, tears running down her cheeks. She’d been crying since the match ended, together with Haruna, and both girls had latched on the first person they saw as soon as the nurses let them in the room after treating their injuries. Which meant he now had a girl crying in his arms while he waited for the coach to get them so they could receive their trophy. He looked up at Kido, who looked a bit blue on the face in the clutches of his sister.

“We won!”

Endou was the complete opposite, laughing loudly and whooping, arms wrapped around Goenji and Ichinose’s necks, who also looked a bit blue. Natsume had excused herself to the bathroom, no doubt to cry in private. The rest of the team was either beaming like Endou or crying like the managers. Ichirouta smiled softly, caressing Aki’s head.

They had won.

They were the best of the country.

They were Raimon.

* * *

 

“One day…” Afuro Terumi promised to the setting sun. “One day we’ll meet again, Raimon.” Closing his eyes, the image of one of Raimon’s managers flashed on his mind.

They’d meet again.

Hopefully, after he found the boy who truly loved football inside himself, the boy Kageyama had tried to kill. The boy that enjoyed football more than winning.

Hopefully, they’d meet in a time he’d let himself be their friend.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens, man. Aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally started the second season!

Ichirouta didn’t like when Aki cried.

Yes, even happy tears made him uncomfortable, because no matter how happy, the girl’s face was not made for tears. It was made for smiles and blushes and twinkling eyes.

But he particularly  _ hated  _ the sad ones.

Example, the ones falling as she stared fixedly at what once was their school. She made no sound, nor did he move. Only her emotionless expression and tears running down her cheeks, body frozen like a statue.

No one could believe the whole aliens business. No one could prevent it. They could just watch as the supposed beings from another planet wreaked havoc like Earth was a playground they could leave a mess without thinking twice. It had been a harsh blow seeing their school crumble, seeing his friends collapse, seeing their foundations shake.

“Aki, it’s cold.”

“Why...?”

“I don’t know. Some people are just… too power greedy to care.”

“Ichirouta…”

“Come, I’ll take you home.” He took off his jacket and gave it to her. She had to be freezing with her short sleeves and skirt. She immediately turned around and clung to him, and he let her wet his shirt with all her sadness.

“Ichirouta…”

“I’m here, Aki.”

Aki cried silently, and Ichirouta held her until there were no more tears to shred, carrying her home on his back once she fell asleep, all of her energy leaving with the salty water.

He let his own tears fall on the way home, comforted by the weight of the girl on his back and her warmth.

* * *

 

“I am very proud of you.”

“For giving up?”

“For respecting your limits. I know it’s not easy, but you have to remember that you’re human, that you get hurt and take time to recover.”

“It’s still frustrating.”

“I know, but you did the right thing. And I’m proud of you for it.”

Ichirouta wouldn’t lie, it was incredibly frustrating to watch his team play without him, knowing he could be there helping them. But would he really be of much help with his injured leg? Probably no. Besides, the coach said had told him, when he asked to not participate on the match, that she knew he was hurt, and would call him out of the game at some point. He had no way to escape that fate, so might as well do it himself, differently from Someoka and Kabeyama, who tried and failed to play while injured.

“Hey, look at me.” Aki put her hand on his cheek, directing his eyes to her. He could  _ feel _ himself softening, and it didn’t bother him. “I’m sure you’ll recover in no time, and will be playing your day away with Endou-kun and the others much for my chagrin.”

He chuckled, turning his head so his lips could touch her palm. It wasn’t a kiss, just a soft brush of skin, a silent thanks and a show of appreciation.

Kino Aki was proud of him, he’d use that thought to recover quickly and become stronger. For the both of them.

* * *

 

“What would we do without you girls?”

“Get hurt and die.”

“Natsume…”

“I have to agree with her, Endou-kun. All of you are just too happy with going past your limits without the needed preparation to stop to think, aren’t you?”

Endou sighed. He knew he deserved being chastised by the managers for his recklessness, but that didn’t mean they didn’t look terrifying. Even Haruna, who’d been silently helping Aki treat his injures, had that irated aura about her. Guess the aliens were one of the last problems he would have from that moment on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Goenji. Hello, crippling depression.

“I saw that.”

“Aki.”

Goenji could feel his eyes burning with the need to cry, and at that point he couldn’t take it anymore. Salty tears ran down his cheeks and his hands trembled. It was okay, though. The person seeing him in his lowest was Raimon’s Phoenix, one of the most considerate people he’d ever met. The girl smiled gently and approached him, hands cupping his face softly.

“I had a feeling something was bothering you. I can guess what is weighting you so much right now, but I’ll let you tell me—tell us when you’re ready.” Her hands left his face so she could hug him, and, unashamed, he clinged to her, hiding his face in her neck and keeping her tightly to his chest. “But, Shuuya, don’t you ever dare forget about what this tem really means. Don’t you dare think we’ll turn our backs to you or let you deal with this weight alone. We are Raimon.”

They spent minutes there, however it felt like hours. Aki was unbothered by his crying and he couldn’t bother to try and hold back. The weight didn’t leave him, nor was it lighter, but he felt prepared to carry it that time. When they separated, he gave her his phone number. A promise of reunion.

“Bye, Aki.”

“Later, Shuuya.”

Goenji Shuuya smiled, a bit bitter but still a smile, as he walked away from his team.

Temporarily this time.

* * *

 

“Aw, aren’t they cute?”

“They’re cute as they are thick headed.”

“Natsume…”

“You think the same, Haruna, don’t lie.”

Touko watched her teammate and manager sleep on the bench right behind hers. Kazemaru had gotten comfortable in the junction of the seat that the wall of the bus, and Aki had done the same, but against the boy’s body, her head in the curve of his neck and her body heavily leaning on his. He actually had an arm around her, as if unconsciously trying to prevent her from slipping away, and the other arm was on his lap, hands connected with hers.

“Wait, they’re not a couple?”

“Not yet, anyways.” The blue haired manager answered, sneakily taking a photo with her cell phone for posterity. “Sincerely, everyone thinks they’re dating, the only exception being the Captain himself.”

“Oh? Do I sense a love triangle?”

“With Endou? Unless Aki or Kazemaru are in love with the goal, I don’t think it’s possible.” Natsume huffed, and Touko had no idea if she was jealous or just done.

She didn’t have time to ponder about it as her phone ringed with news of her father.

* * *

 

“Aki?”

“Yes, Endou-kun?”

“You think we can go back to Tokyo?”

“Is this about Touko’s father?”

“Yeah. I admire her determination, but… I don’t know how I’d feel if I hadn’t been able to say ‘bye’ to my mother, so Touko must be feeling so… sad…”

“I’m sure Coach will allow it.”

Endou returned her smile, finally closing his eyes to sleep.

“Good night, Aki.”

“Sleep well, Endou-kun.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as thick headed as you'd imagine.

“The famous onigiri~! Is this now Raimon’s official food?”

“Girls, Megane, Ichirouta is getting none.”

“So cruel!”

Aki giggled at her friend’s antics, watching as the rest of the team attacked the food. She treasured the calm moments where they all could come together and bond over food and friendly banter. With a sigh, she leaned her head on Ichirouta’s shoulder, feeling the tension on her muscles lessen. The nice atmosphere made her very happy. She just hoped they were as comforting to the team as they were for her.

“You’re going to train, too?”

“Yes, the Coach allowed me to if I have nothing else to do.”

“I’m sorry you had to put volley aside because of this mess.”

“It’s ok, I know you guys would do the same for me.” She looked up at the hazelnut colored eyes she liked so much and smiled, trying to reassure him everything was ok. “Don’t worry, Ichirouta, as soon as we win against the aliens I’ll go back at throwing volleyballs at you.”

“Joy.”

Joy, indeed, was shining in his eyes.

* * *

 

They were having a nice conversation in the hot spring when Ichinose Kazuya suddenly stopped, staring at his childhood friend for a few minutes before giving the defender a conspiratory look.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I forgot how cute Aki loos in swimsuit.”

Ichinose had found a new hobby: provoke Kazemaru Ichirouta until he was squirming with jealousy. The best part? Kazemaru had no idea it was jealousy, so watching him struggle with keeping feelings he didn’t even understand at bay was hilarious. Kazuya wasn’t a sadist, he usually didn’t appreciate that type of teasing, but he allowed himself to be petty once in his life and mess with the other boy a bit. Besides, it was just a side thing, a hobby he liked to pursue in between training and getting closer to Aki again.

Which, he found out, was more of a challenge than he thought it’d be. It was to be expected, if he thought about it, seeing as he faked his death and didn’t contact her for  _ years,  _ letting her believe he was truly somewhere she could not follow. She was bound to have some resentments, no matter how forgiving her nature is.

“She does look very cute.”

Ah, yes, have Ichinose mentioned that he not always was successful?

The power of love fools.

* * *

 

“Say, Touko…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like Endou?”

“I do, he’s awesome.”

“She want’s to know if you  _ like _ him, you know?”

“Nah, he’s just a great friend. What about you, Aki?”

“What about me?”

“You and Kazemaru, duh!”

The girl was silent for some time, thinking on what to say. It’s true that she thought highly of Kazemaru. It’s also true she had a crush on Endou for a long time. But there, surrounded by the girls in the silent tent, her feelings couldn’t be more clear on the message they were telling.

“I think… I might like him.”

“I knew it!” Zaizen exclaimed animatedly before interrupting her commemoration. “Wait, what do you mean you ‘might’?”

“I… I’ve had a crush on someone else for the longest time, and I guess a part of me, a stupid and hopeful part of me still clings to it.” A sigh escaped her. “I like Ichirouta, I really do, but I can’t really tell if it’s like that crush.”

“Why?”

“I feel differently from it. With Ichirouta, there is no sweaty palms or rapid heartbeats. It’s just an immense comfort, like nothing can go wrong or hurt me as long as he’s by my side. I don’t feel butterflies, just warmth. I do blush and I do stutter, I do get embarrassed, but instead of bringing me the usual dread of causing a bad impression, it brings me peace because I already know he won’t change his mind about me so easily.”

“Maybe that’s how you feel when you’re in love?”

“Love?!”

“Oh, c’mon, guys! The way she speaks is like how dad talks about mom! Aki, you probably feel different about him because he’s not just an old crush, but a new love.”

“Touko… You might actually be right.”

And it did make a lot of sense, as she thought about her own parents, and the comfortable and satisfied aura that surrounded their relationship. They still reacted like teenagers sometimes, they still blushed and tripped, but at the end of the day, most of their time together was spent in a peaceful atmosphere made by two people who knew and adored each other.

“... You’re surprisingly knowledgeable on the subject.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Natsume…”

Aki smiled softly, closing her eyes and praying for the angels to give her nice dreams of aquamarine eyes and kind smiles.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, like, the biggest fic I've ever written! Even though most chapters are very short.

“You’re frowning a lot.”

“I’m worried. After Coach made Goenji leave the team, the team’s mood is really bad.” Aki sighed, looking at her clipboard. The cell phone inside her pocket was heavy, the good morning message sent still without an answer. “I hope everything ends up alright.”

“I’m sure it will.” Ichirouta grabs her hand in his, stopping the pen from hitting rhythmically the clipboard. “I mean, no one can replace Goenji, and it’s going to take some time for some of us to get used to it, but we’ll be ok.”

Aki felt her heart swell and the strong need to hug that boy close to her. Which she did. She was just so overwhelmed. Her school got destroyed, her friends were hurt and it seemed like her team was slowly dissolving. She had been strong for the boys, all of the managers had, but she was still just a girl, and too much was too much. So she hugged Kazemaru, letting her tension melt away in his safe arms. The girl appreciated how he silently accepted the hug, knowing that it was what she needed at the moment. A shoulder to lean on and the feeling of security.

Her heart sang a love song she was still learning to understand.

* * *

 

“Kazemaru Ichirouta, if you laugh I swear I’ll hit you with a ball!”

Despite the threat, Ichirouta had the audacity of laughing at Kino’s predicament. The steps of the stairs were _very_ slippery, proved by Haruna almost falling and being saved by Fubuki. Ichirouta himself was having some problems on the unstable ground, but Aki was a whole other story. She had walked with cautious grace the whole time… Until she missed a step and almost went tumbling down and taking everyone with her. Fubuki went to the rescue yet again, this time accompanied by a chuckling Kazemaru.

“You play?” The white haired boy asked, still holding her hand much to Raimon’s defender annoyance.

“Aki here plays volley and she’s amazing at it.” The aquamarine haired boy answered, clutching the girl’s other hand. Fubuki’s eyes flashed gold for a second, a threateningly amused stare, and Ichirouta for a second understood Someoka much better.

The other boy opened his mouth to say something more, but the loud noise of a big quantity of snow came before he could get one word out. His reaction was immediate. Clutching Aki’s hand in his and crouching down enough to rest his head in between his knees—Kino having to bow down a little to keep up with him—and small whimpers coming out of his mouth. That was not the reaction of someone who was just afraid of avalanches.

“Hey, Fubuki, it’s okay,” Kino assured, “It was just the snow on the roof.

It was the reaction of someone who had some really bad experience with it.

* * *

 

“Why do I feel you two want to kill me?!”

Listen, Kazemaru Ichirouta was too young to die by _snowball_. But Kido and Domon seemed determined to bury him under snow and, sincerely, even though they were on the same team, he could swear Ichinose had the same intentions. Well, he would not go down without a good fight!

“Well, take this! _Secret Technique: Phoenix Throw!_ ”

“Oi!” Ichinose exclaimed from the place on the ground Kazemaru’s last ball had knocked him onto. “Don’t use Aki’s techniques, that’s cheating!”

“No, it’s not! Everything is fair in love and war!”

And what a truth _that_ was.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE! And the first two section chapter!

Goenji Shuuya should’ve been sleeping.

Instead, he was texting his friend and ex-manager, Kino Aki.

Being away from his team was painful. He missed them. He missed their adventures. He missed it all. Raimon, to him, had been more than just a club, it had been like a family. A place where he was accepted, a place where he had not to worry about who they saw, a place he could let himself be happy and carefree. He could hear his teammates, his friends talking if he concentrated. He could see their smiling faces. He could remember everything they were. It was the first time he ever felt so attached to his team.

Which meant that walking away that time was ten times worse.

Made Shuuya feel like the worst.

His phone vibrated again. A new message from Aki asking him to take care of himself and wishing him a good night, a “see you” at the end. Goenji was glad the girl existed and even more when she extended her hand to him so willingly. He hoped that his sister would become as impressive as Aki some day.

With a good night message and some assurance, he put his phone aside and closed his eyes.

If he wanted to go back to Raimon, he’d have to train _more._

* * *

 

Aki knew something was bothering Ichirouta. She even had a hunch on what it was. But there was very little she could do to help him. Those doubts and feelings of his couldn’t just be shooed away. He had to confront them face-to-face. All she could do, really, was stay at his side to support him as soon as he needed her.

She was glad Endou was also there to support Ichirouta, it lifted a heavy weight off of her chest.  Everything would be alright as long as Raimon stayed together. She had to have faith. In Ichirouta. In Endou. In Raimon.

So she sat there and watched her team play. The aliens had come for Fubuki’s school, and that meant another dispute had to happen. She watched as the boys got used to the new speed and new teammate. She watched as Someoka made the first goal thanks to Fubuki’s pass. She watched as Endou stopped the other team’s technique. She watched as Someoka let Fubuki have the last kick. And she was the first one to get up when they won.

“THEY WON!” She squealed, hugging Haruna tightly before running to her team, the bluenette following her.

Kino heard the rest of the narration and the people cheering, but none of it fully registered in her mind as her arms circled the closest boy to her, in this case being Kido. He tensed for a second before relaxing again, hand kindly holding hers as she leaned her head in between his shoulder blades. She squeezed him a little before letting go so she could hug the others, and Ichirouta quickly took her in his arms.

She was happy.

“You don’t know the true power of our school.”

Then she wasn’t.

Aki listened as the alien captain told them about the other team of theirs. Aki watched as the other team of aliens declared war on Raimon. Aki cried frustrated tears when it sank in that their struggles would still go on. She vaguely registered Kazemaru hugging her tightly.

And life gets harder, yes?

Unfairly so.


End file.
